


happy.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [64]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin was convinced that he’d never be happy.or:  Anakin lives a pretty miserable existence.  Then he meets Padmé.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	happy.

**Author's Note:**

> day 64, drabble 64.
> 
> Prompt 064 - happy.

Anakin was convinced that he’d never be happy. His relationship with his mother was terrible, his job made him miserable, and every woman he’d ever met had run away screaming. So he was resigned to his sad state of existence. And then he met Padmé. She was gorgeous and funny, vibrant and sweet. She talked Anakin through his problems instead of running at the thought of them, helped him repair his relationship with his mother, gave him the courage to quit his job. She made him happy for the first time in his life, and he loved her beyond belief.


End file.
